There remains an unmet need for screen mechanisms, methods, and systems for easing user selection of information, as may be presented on screens or other interfaces of devices, such as cellular telephones/smart phones or other mobile email and/or Internet enable devices, tablets, other hand-held devices, or personal computers (PCs).
One example of interfaces needing additional navigation options are touch screens, particularly for small hand-held devices. In touch screens for handheld devices of the related art, for example, selection often mimics selection typically occurring with a mouse for making selections on PC screens. Such control of selection is often much more difficult on such small touch screens.